


Know Your Teammates

by IceBlueRose



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Teammates

Kris Allen didn’t look like much, Tony DiNozzo decided, but he could kick some serious ass. He was tiny, compact, and, if asked, Tony would have said he was too laidback for this job.

Tony could admit to himself when he was wrong.

He’d seen Kris take a suspect down with no problem; he’d watched him interrogate a suspect so that they broke down and confessed.

Hell, Kris was one of the best choices when trying to get a witness to remember details.

Not to mention that he was so much fun to tease – he could give as good as he got.

Really, with all of the ways that Kris had managed to surprise him, this shouldn’t have been such a shock.

He considered it and then dismissed that thought. To hell with that, it was a surprise.

“How did I not know that you’re dating a guy?” he asked, leaning against Kris’s desk.

There was only a moment’s pause to show that Kris had even heard him as he typed up his report. “How’d you come to that conclusion?”

“You were making out with a tall guy wearing _glitter_ , Kris. What other conclusion is there? Unless that was just a manly looking woman, maybe he was going for the _Tootsie_ look.”

“Are you going to ask me if he’s a lesbian next?”

Tony grinned at the fact that Kris immediately knew where he was going with the conversation. “He’s straight, she’s a lesbian or is it the other way around?” he said, smirking.

Kris raised an eyebrow, barely glancing up, his lips tilting up slightly. “Oh, believe me, he’s not straight.” Before Tony could say anything else, Kris looked up, a smirk of his own on his face. “Haven’t you ever kissed a man before, Tony? I mean, when he’s not in the process of becoming a woman?”

“Probie!” Tony turned to glare at McGee, who was failing at looking at all innocent.

“Sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?”

Narrowing his eyes, Tony crossed his arms. “When you least expect it, McGee, you’re going to pay for telling that story.”

Kris saved his report and printed it out, sending a copy to Gibbs over email as well – not that it did any good since Gibbs was technology impaired – and quickly picked up the small stack of papers, looking over them to be sure there were no mistakes before he put them on Gibbs’ desk. As Tony and McGee continued to bicker, he quickly shrugged into his jacket and grabbed his keys.

“I’m serious, McGee—“

“Hey, Tony,” Kris interrupted as he began to head for the elevator. He waited until Tony had turned to him and grinned. “I’m not dating Adam, I’m living with him.” Giving him a mock salute, Kris laughed at the way Tony was staring at him before winking at Ziva and McGee and continuing to the elevator. On the way, he passed Gibbs, who nodded at him with a small smile and Kris couldn’t help but laugh to himself as the elevator doors closed on Tony’s shocked expression.

Adam was going to get such a kick out of this one.


End file.
